Unbreakable
by Carry On Dancing
Summary: Inuyasha is a member of a rebelion to defeat Naraku. He is sent to rescue a prisoner of war who has valuable information regarding the war. Her name is Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

People I dont own Inuyasha but that would be sweet if I did! I had this idea so this is the intro,I need to know ifI should continue, so read and review!

Unbreakable

Introduction

Pain. That seems to be the only thing I am capable of feeling now. New wounds break open the old, bringing with them new variations of torture. My body lay battered on the cold, hard floor of this prison, but I will never surrender. They should have figured that out by now. It has been months since I last felt the cool kiss of a drop of rain, the sun on my back, or even seen the sky. I am a prisoner of war, and I am paying the price for my country's freedom. I am part of the rebellion, fighting for the lives of the people I love. My name is Kagome, and I will never be broken.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok sorry it took me so long, but I have been really busy with basketball and school and junk. Well I got 1 review, but it was a pretty short chapter, so hopefully I'll get more this time! YAY! One more thing people, recycle. Ok here's the story

Unbreakable Chapter 2

The constant dripping of water, falling like tears from the ceiling, is the only thing keeping me from insanity. The quiet of this place is deafening. Watching the ever changing rhythm of the water is my hold on reality. I have long since lost any record of the time I have spent in this foul place. Raising my head from the cold concrete floor, I wince in pain as my various injuries scrape across the ground. Yesterday had been extremely harsh on my already weak body.

My appearance is nothing short of disgusting. My hair is greasy and matted, I haven't bathed in months, and my clothing is caked with dry blood and grime. My surroundings look no better than I do, with the walls and dim lighting. Depressing is a good word for it. I feel like a caged animal in this place, I don't belong here. But this is a war, and the enemy generally does not care what rebels think. That's what I am, a rebel, a traitor, or a patriot, depending on your opinions.

The sound of nearing footsteps break my train of thought and a growing dread settles in the corner of my mind. I know what is coming, it happens every day. I hear the clicks of the various locks on the heavy door of my cell, each one an explosion of sound compared to the silence of my enclosure. I close my eyes, to save myself from the lustful, sadistic glances of the dimwitted guards who come here every day. I hear them closing in on me, and gasp as pain shoots through my body as I am roughly grabbed by both arms and dragged out of the room. After being pulled through a series of twists and turns, we come to a stop. I'm then shoved into a very uncomfortable wooden chair, where my hands and feet are bound. Opening my eyes, I recognize the room, this is where they brought me on my first day here. Looking down at my arms, I can see a few scars that occurred here.

The two guards step back into the shadows, leaving me alone in the flickering light. He is here, I can feel his presence. Just the thought of being in the same room as him sends a wave of nausea and disgust through me. Movement behind me catches my attention, and a man steps out of the darkness, smiling coldly at me. "My dear Kagome," the way he says my name is enough to make me want to vomit. "How long will you insist to deny me what I seek?"

"Naraku," I hiss, my voice dripping with venom, "I'll die before I tell you anything."

He shakes his head, while beginning to circle me, like an animal stalking his prey. "We wouldn't want any more harm to come to you, no more flaws on your beautiful skin"

His thin, cold hand reaches out and strokes my cheek lightly, making my skin crawl. My entire body is seething in anger, as I sharply jerk my face away from his touch.

"You bastard, don't ever touch me again"

I can see his jaw set, and his eyes are burning with anger. "I see you need a few more days to think my dear." He turns to stand directly in front of me, "soon, you will give in, and you will obey me."

"You make me sick"

Furry is evident in his face as he raises his arm. The back of his hand hits me sharply across the face, and the coppery taste of blood fills my mouth. He turns around sharply and nods at the guards before leaving the room. My anger leaves me at once, and I am once again filled with fear. The guards are closing in on me, one raising his fists while the other holds a whip. I once again close my eyes, the pain will only be temporary, but the scars will be permanent. I will not give them the satisfaction of hearing me scream.


	3. Chapter 3

An aura of deep hatred and furry wove its way throughout the entire building, leaving the inhabitants shivering and frightened. Loud footsteps shattered the usually eerie silence as a tall man wove his way through the many corridors. Naraku was his name, leader of the Érage army, the army currently trying to take control over all of Japan. At first glance, one might mistake him for a woman, seeing as he had long dark hair past his shoulders, and moved with a certain grace, but upon closer inspection he was certainly a man. His face was angled with sharp features, and his eyes were a deep purple, almost black. His eyes were what most would remember. They were a both deep pools of anger, hatred and pure evil, filled with a coldness that would creep its way into your bones and stay there. This man had been responsible for the thousands of deaths of innocent people over the coarse of the last two years. Hated by many and feared by all, even those who followed him, Naraku was a great and terrible dictator.

As he made his way through the building, his thoughts were all set upon a certain stubborn prisoner. She had been in this prison for almost two months, tortured under his command every day and yet she simply refused to talk. It seemed the harder she was beaten, the stronger willed she became. Naraku had tortured grown men twice her size on lesser beatings and they had all talked within a week. Yes this girl had certainly set a new record, one that he intended to put to a stop immediately.

Reaching the end of the hall, Naraku was faced with a large door blocking his path. He reached for his keys, residing inside of his jacket pocket. Unlocking the doorway in front of him, he opened the door and stepped inside of the room. This was his office, the place where he came up with all of his demented war schemes that would cost thousands their lives. Naraku made his way to the large desk located at the far wall of the room, and seated himself in the leather chair behind it. Many papers lay scattered before him on the top of the desk, an assortment of files, maps, letters and other documents. Scanning through the mess, Naraku's eyes searched out a lone file of a different content than the rest. This was the file that held all of the information he knew about Kagome Higurashi. The woman in the cell. He had searched through this file hundreds of times, looking for anything, any piece of information that would help him find her breaking point, and so far nothing had worked. She had no family to threaten, no lover to kill, her life seemed empty and harsh.

Growling in frustration. Naraku flung the file across the room, it hit the far wall and scattered papers everywhere. Raising his hands to his head, he slowly massaged his temples, trying to rid some of the stress from his mind, but it was no use. She had gotten under his skin, her loyalty was infuriation. _Damn her_, he thought, rising from his chair and moving towards the door once more, he couldn't sit still with so much on his mind. _Maybe adding another beating a day will help persuade her, _he thought with a smirk on his face as he exited the office.


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG sorry it took me so long to update, I actually completely forgot about this story. Well this is my longest chapter yet and hopefully I will get the next one done faster!! Hehe enjoy!**

Gun shots. The sound of each bullet bounded off of the concrete walls and rang loud in his ears. He gripped the cold metal in his palm, grasping for the comfort it sent through him. His security. Raising the firearm into his line of vision, he aimed for the neck of the silhouette situated in the distance. Waiting until the alignment was just right, he pulled the trigger at the perfect moment. The shot rang clear as a bell through his mind as he watched the bullet tear through the air. It hit its target dead on, and he lowered his weapon with a satisfied smirk on his face. Inuyasha Takahashi put the gun down on the counter in front of him and looked at the paper target with pride. Right in the throat, as well as two shots to the head and another to the heart. He couldn't miss. He always bragged that he had the best shot in the organization; one of his paper targets had been framed in the training wing.

Deciding that he had had enough practice for the day, Inuyasha put the safety on his gun before putting it away in its holster. He exited the firing range with his head held high, and added 30 points to the scoreboard on the outside wall. He had had the highest score for over a month now and it looked like no one would be catching up anytime soon.

Inuyasha was a member of a secret rebellion, one that was formed to stop the rulings of Naraku and his army. The rebellion had been so far successful in keeping their bases of operations safe and concealed from Naraku's many spies, but he had managed to take many of their best officers captive. None of them had been relocated and if they ever where, chances are they wouldn't be alive. Naraku had been responsible for the destruction of Inuyasha's entire family and home. The thought of revenge was what drove him, every day he was closer to destroying the man who took everything from him.

The halls of the rebellions base of operations where never empty, someone was always rushing through to bring the latest news of Narakus moves to officers. Today though, they had been strangely quite. Naraku hadn't made a move in days, and the members where all becoming restless at the thought of what he could be planning. Inuyasha, however, hadn't let the silence bother him. It gave him time to think. He walked down the hallway with his long silver hair flowing out behind him, his sharp amber gaze searching for the form of his friend and fellow officer Miroku. He turned a corner that would lead him deeper into the building and directly to Miroku's office at the end of the hall. When he reached the door, Inuyasha stopped before smirking and lifting his leg to kick the door open.

"Wholy shit!" Miroku screamed, nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of the office door slamming open. He whipped his chair around from behind his oak desk, and sighed in relief when he spotted his friend in the doorway. "Inuyasha, you moron, don't you ever knock, you almost gave me a heart attack!" He choked out, gasping for breath. Miroku was a tall man with dark hair pulled back behind his neck in a small ponytail. He had large dark brown eyes that always held a perverted gleam, his reputation as a lecher was well known by all of the women in the rebellion.

"Got 30 points today in practice," Inuyasha said smugly, leaning against the frame of the doorway, " I believe that's a 70 point lead now"

Miroku glared at his friend. "Ya well you have a lot more time to practice," he said, coughing slightly and shuffling papers around his desk. "Oh and by the way," he looked up smiling widely, " Sesshomaru is looking for you, he said something about a special assignment"

Inuyasha looked taken back for a split second, but he quickly regained his composure. "Did he now, well it looks like he has finally come around to realize just how lucky he is to have me here" he stated with a prideful look.

Miroku simply stared at him for a few seconds before bursting into fits of laughter. Inuyasha scowled at his friend, muttering a few choice words under his breath before storming out of the room, slamming the door behind him, muffling the sound of Miroku's laughter.

He made his way slowly through the building, pondering different ways to kill Miroku that would make it look like an accident. A scenario involving an open window was playing through his mind when he reached the main office of Sesshomaru, the commanding officer of their branch of the rebellion. Inuyasha paused before knocking lightly on the large door. "Enter", came the muffled reply. Inuyasha grasped the handle and opened the door.  
The space inside was large and in perfect condition. There wasn't a speck of dust of dirt to be seen anywhere, and every scrap of paper work was tucked away neatly in the proper drawer of the many filing cabinets that lined the walls. By the farthest wall from the door, a large mahogany desk sat, perfectly organized just as the rest of the office. Behind the desk seated in a large cushioned chair, was Sesshomaru. He was tall, with long silver hair and piercing amber eyes. He was dressed in an expensive business suit and he was scanning through an open file on his desk. Without looking up, Sesshomaru motioned for Inuyasha to take a seat. Inuyasha chose the seat farthest away and began examining the room.

Sesshomaru closed the file and looked up at Inuyasha, his eyes held no emotion whatsoever as he began to speak. "It has come to my attention that you have the most accurate shot in this instetution, is this correct?" his eyes were fixed on Inuyasha and he sat stock still in his chair.  
Inuyasha met Sesshomaru's gaze and held it. "Ya, I've got the best shot, and I think it's about time you get me in the field so I can make use of it."  
Sesshomaru's lips rose into what could almost be described as a smile, he picked up the file and tossed it to Inuyasha. He caught it and opened to the first page. Starring back at him was a young woman with long raven hair and large brown doe eyes. Inuyasha was taken back for a second, was this his assignment? "What the hell do you want me to do babysit this chick?"

"This _chick_" Sesshomaru said, his voice hard and full of authority, is Officer Kagome Higurashi. She is of higher rank and greater importance than you, and it is your mission to find her."

Sesshomaru rose from his chair with unusual grace and moved towards a large map pinned on the wall.

"Her last none location was here" he pointed to a weapons compound operated by Narraku. "Her division was found out and attacked, there were few survivors. Higurashi's body was not found, nor was she among the survivors. We believe she has been taken captive and is being held here" his finger moved an area under Narakus control, "a warehouse being used as a place to keep prisoners of war."  
Sesshomaru turned to face inuyasha, who had been scanning through the file. "We need you to go there and get her back, she is of great importance to the rebellion. Any questions?" he asked, returning to his seat.

"Do I get backup?" Inuyasha asked, closing the file and standing from his chair.

"We will send two officers of your choice, but they must receive my approval. You leave tomorrow morning. You are dismissed" Sesshomaru said, leaving no room for any more conversation. Nodding his head, Inuyasha turned and exited the office.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok I figured that I had already made everyone wait long enough for chapter 4, so I made another short chapter just to keep things moving. The next one probably won't be posted so fast, so two chapters in one day is my little peace offering lol.

"So your asking me to go straight into the heart of Naraku's territory, risking my butt to save this girl who I've never even heard of?"

"That about sums it up," Inyuasha said casually, leaning against a worktable while eyeing the newest handgun models.

Sango rolled her dark eyes and blew a stray piece of her long hair out of her face. "Why can't you get one of those big butch guys from division 5 to help you?" she wined, slamming down the hood of the truck she was working on before wiping her grease-covered hands on a rag. Sango's repairs garage was relatively empty, with only a few vehicles and other equipment waiting to be fixed. On most days, there wasn't enough space to sit down, let alone work.

"You and I both know those idiots couldn't tell the difference between their ass and a hole in the ground" Inuyasha said a look of annoyance on his face as he put down the gun and crossed his arms.

"Wow, you really have a way with words" Sango said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"It's a gift," he said shrugging, "and I want one of those guns". He moved smoothly away from the table so that he was standing directly in front of her, "Sango, how often do you get an opportunity to get out of this garage and into the field?" he asked, raising one of his eyebrow.

"Hey, I like this garage," Sango started, but she stopped when she saw the knowing smirk on Inuyasha's face.  
"Fine," she said, looking down, "it gets boring sometimes," she looked up again with suspicion evident on her face, "but who said I wanted to go to the field?" she asked, crossing her arms and staring up at him.

"Well if you don't then why does this form say you want out?" Inuyasha asked, waving an official placement document in front of Sango's face, a look of triumph in his eyes.

Her mouth opened wide in surprise "How did you get that?" she asked, her expression quickly turning to anger.

"Wouldn't you like to know" he said mockingly, smiling widely in amusement.

Sighing in defeat Sango dropped her arms, "Alright," she said placing her hand to her forehead, "I'll go on your crazy death mission."

Inuyasha's smile grew as he stuffed the paper back into his pocket. "We leave tomorrow," he said as he made his way out the door, walking with an aura of arrogance. Peaking his head back in he added innocently "By the way, Mirokus coming too"

"WHAT?" Sango screeched, and Inuyasha quickly shut the door before a series of unknown tools slammed into the closed door. Chuckling, he made his way to his room to pack.

-

I was aware of the fact that one of my ribs may be broken, and I was bleeding. I lay on my back, once again in my cell, which was almost a comforting fact. They wouldn't come back for at least a few hours. The beatings were growing steadily harsher as Naraku began to lose patience with me, but I'm much too stubborn to give up, not when I've already lasted this long. I turned my head so that I could see my right arm. One of the brutes had actually taken a cigarette and made a little patch of circles on my wrist, I could still smell the burning skin. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. That bastard, I hope he burns in Hell.  
A muffled noise from outside of my door broke my train of thought, and I turned my attention towards the door. Slowly I rolled over so that I was able to crawl towards it. I can make out two voices, probably the two morons. Oh I wish I could strap them to a chair and burn their skin, see how they like it. I shuffle closer to the door to try and make out what their saying.

"So we found the base?" the first on said, his voice hopeful.

"That's what I heard from Red, he said he overheard Naraku talking over the phone. Sounds like their planning a little surprise for those rebels."

My eyes widened in surprise, and I crawled closer to the door to catch any other information, but the two began to walk away, laughing at the thought of killing thousands of rebels. Anger set into my face, how could they find the base, and more importantly how the hell am I going to warn them? I never felt so helpless in my life, lying here useless while everything I've worked for could be destroyed. I shifted my body so that I was sitting up against on of the grime-covered walls, how could I help them? I need to get out of here; surely the base has sent someone to find me. They must have realized I wasn't killed in the raid. Sighing, I dropped my head into my hands. I'm trapped in hell with no way out.

-

"You got Sango to come?" Miroku asked, his eyes wide with hope, the perverted gleam shining brightly.

"Ya, but it wasn't easy so you better keep your hands to yourself you idiot" Inuyasha said, his voice stern as he turned back to his pack. Miroku stuck out his tongue at Inuyasha's back before leaning his head against the wall and staring dreamily off into space.

"Ah my dear Sango," he sighed smiling like a child on Christmas morning, but instead of sugar plums, perverted thoughts filled his head "One day she will agree to bear my children."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he zipped up his bag and turned to his friend, "Are you ready, or do I have to smack that stupid look off your face."

"Hmm?" Miroku turned, looking at Inuyasha with far away eyes, before Inuyasha's fist hit him squarely in the nose.

"Oh CRAP that hurt man!" he yelled holding his nose with both hands. "Why do you always go for the nose?" he wined, a pathetic look on his face.

"It's a bigger target," Inuyasha smirked as he picked up his bag and made his way out of the room.

Miroku glared after him before reaching for his own pack. "Stupid, fat headed, son of a bitch," he muttered sourly.

"I heard that!" came the distant reply.

Chuckling nervously, Miroku left the room, closing the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: ok sorry for taking so long to write it. I've been putting it off forever! Special thanks to csifansy03 reminding me to write! If I take forever on the next chapter just send me a message!! Ok onward with the story!

The sound of the helicopter drilled into Inuyasha's head as he waited to board. It had only been a few hours since Sesshomaru had given him the assignment, but he felt like it had been years. The helicopter had been delayed in picking them up from the base, so he had been forced to listen to Miroku's pathetic attempts to get Sango to sleep with him for the last few hours. It was a miracle he hadn't killed the pervert.

Now that the helicopter had finally arrived, Inuyasha's thoughts had turned to the woman they were to rescue. Questions filled his mind, who was she, why is she so important, what the hell happened to Miroku?

"DAMN PERVERT!" Sango's face was bright red as she stood over the crumpled body of Miroku. "Keep your disgusting hands to yourself!"

"My dear Sango, it isn't my fault. These hands are cursed" Miroku lifted is face from the pavement and gave Sango a mischievous smile. Sango growled and raised her foot to kick him in the stomach.

"Would you two give it up already," Inuyasha said in frustration, "the helicopter is here, so we can finally get the hell outta here!"

Picking up his bag, Inuyasha made his way to the landing pad, not bothering to look behind to see if the others were following.

Glancing at Inuyasha, Sango gave Miroku one swift kick in the gut before she too collected her things and followed Inuyasha.  
Sighing, Miroku scrapped himself off of the ground, "Well, at least I got a handful that time." He thought to himself, the perverted gleam back in his eye as he rushed to join his companions.

AAAAAA

The flight lasted three hours, three horribly long cramped hours. When they finally arrived, Inuyasha felt like he was going to explode. He had never been good with long flights, especially ones where he was stuck between a pervert and a mad woman.

After the chopper had landed, the three passengers stepped outside, stretching their cramped muscles and collected their belongings from under their seats. Thanking the pilot, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango made their way to the main building in front of them.

As they reached the front doors, the ugliest man any of them had ever seen greeted them. He stood around four feet tall, his face resembled that of a toad, and his skin was a sickening greenish grey colour.  
The trio stared in amazement as the little abomination began to speak in a high-pitched squeal.

"My name is Jaken, second Lieutenant. I will be filling you three in on your mission. Let us first go to the briefing room to….WOULD YOU STOP STARING AT ME!"

Inuyasha leaned closer to the man, narrowing his eyes, he poked him with his finger. "Man, why the hell is your skin that colour? It's almost green"

"Wow, he looks almost exactly like a frog!" Sango exclaimed as she circled Jaken in amazement.

Miroku was lost for words as he watched the little man's face turn red as he shook with anger.

"NO RESPECT AT ALL" Jaken shrieked, his face had turned a bright red and his arms were flailing in the air. "I am your superior and you should be bowing at my feet asking me for forgiveness for you rudeness!!!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and motioned for Miroku and Sango to follow him as he began to walk up the steps to the door.

"And another thing….. Hey wait for me!!" Jaken yelled as he scampered up the steps after them.

AAAAA

"Any questions?" Jaken asked, turning to face the three seated behind him. The group had been sitting in the briefing room for two hours listening to Jaken as he explained the mission to them. When Jaken faced them, he discovered that they were all asleep.

"Wake up you idiots! That was important information I just gave you! It is of the up most importance that you know all the coordinates and strategies needed!"

Inuyasha yawned and rubbed his eyes. Looking beside him, he saw that Miroku was waking up and Sango stood stretching. Miroku turned to Inuyasha and rolled his eyes, pointing at Jaken. "Does he ever shut up?" he asked.

Inuyasha shrugged and got up from his chair. "Can we get on with it already. We have the file with all the information we need, so let us go." He demanded, cracking his neck.

Jaken glared at Inuyasha. "Fine you can go, but don't blame me when you get yourself killed." He muttered angrily, like a little boy who didn't get his way.

Ignoring him, Inuyasha moved towards the door, with Miroku and Sango right behind him. The three made their way through the building towards the exit thankful to be out of Jaken's presence.

"So did either of you notice how his face looked lumpier when he yelled?" Miroku grinned.

AAAAA

Miroku looked around him at his surroundings. Inuyasha was driving the military jeep they had borrowed from Jaken's base, and Sango was in the back seat, inspecting the guns they had received.

"How do they look Sango?" Inuyasha asked, glancing in the rear view mirror at her as he drove.

Sango glanced up, and then continued her inspection. "They'll work I guess," she said looking down the barrel of one. "They're an older model but good quality."

Miroku looked out of the jeep at the passing trees, "How far are we going?" he asked.

"We can take the jeep to the next town, it's controlled by a group of Jaken's men, but after that we have to go on foot, or we'll be detected." Inuyasha replied, keeping his eyes on the road.

"On foot," Miroku whined, "Why can't we just take a helicopter, fly over the compound, shoot all the guards, storm in and save the day!"

Sango reached over and whacked Miroku with the butt of the gun. "Because, you moron, we would die!" rolling her eyes, she sat back, "Radar would pick up on us before we made it anywhere near the compound and then they would shoot us out of the sky."

"Fine," Miroku muttered, crossing his arms and pouting in defeat, "we'll walk then."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: OK so as you have all figured out by now, I am very bad at keeping updated! So if you are really into this story, you're in for a long ride because I don't know when I will update next. Maybe because its actually starting to go somewhere I will update faster but don't hold me to that!

Dusk was approaching by the time Inuyasha drove the jeep through a wide gate leading to the town. Miroku had long since fallen asleep and Sango had been keeping herself busy memorizing a map of the surrounding area. Inuyasha sat in the drivers seat scanning the road ahead of him, something didn't seem right. It was much too quiet. "Sango," he said, glancing in the rear view mirror, "something's wrong."

Sango looked up from her map, and made a quick scan of the area. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Why would a town this size be this quiet at this time of the evening?" he replied, his eyes constantly moving from building to building.

Sango looked around again, her face showing a look of concentration. "You're right," she said, "it is too quiet."

The jeep crept slowly along the curved roads, all of the buildings were dead with silence, and there was no movement in the town what so ever. As the car took a turn, one of the wheels went through a pothole. The sudden bump caused Miroku's head to bang onto the side of the door, jolting him awake from his nap.

"White monkeys!" He shouted as he jerked his head up from the door. He looked around frantically before he realized that he was no longer in the jungle being chased by a hoard of primates. Coughing slightly Miroku tried to regain his composure, " hmm," he said smoothing out his shirt, "must have dozed off for a minute there, what did I miss?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his friend before turning his attention back to the roads. Something was defiantly wrong here; Jaken had said that the town was a safe area for them and that someone would be there to meet them when they arrived.

Inuyasha pulled the jeep over on a shoulder of the road and parked it. Miroku looked at him in confusion. "Are we stopping for supper?" he asked.

"We walk from here," Inuyasha replied, as he began to unload his pack.

Sango exited the vehicle as well, leaving a heart broken Miroku in his place. "But you said we would drive to the outskirts of the town before we had to walk!" Miroku said in a whiney voice that a child might use.

Inuyasha didn't even look up from his work, "Well now I say that we walk from here." He replied in a mocking tone. "I don't trust this place, so I won't risk our safety for your comfort."

Miroku pouted and pulled himself out of the car, "I hate walking." He muttered as he pulled on his backpack.

"Oh get over it," Sango demanded, her voice annoyed. "Besides, walking might help you lose a couple pounds from your fat head."

"My dear Sango," Miroku squealed in delight, "I had almost forgotten that you were here, walk with me!"

Groaning Sango turned on her heal and began to follow behind Inuyasha, who had already begun walking up the road.

AAAAAAA

" So anyway, that's why I can never go back to China,"

Sango clenched her teeth in annoyance, why wouldn't Miroku take the hint that she didn't want to hear his stories. She hadn't been subtle about it either. "Miroku," she said calmly, turning to face him.

He smiled happily back at her, practically skipping down the road, "Yes dear Sango?" he asked cheerfully.

"I don't care how you stole five panda bears from a nobleman to sell to the circus, and I don't want to hear anymore of your stories. Alright?" she said, her voice dripping with venom.

Miroku smiled back at her, "No problem my pet!" he replied, nodding his head and winking at her.

Sango sighed in relief and began walking again.

"Of course it would be a crime not to tell you about my trip to England where I had tea with the Queen and won a jousting contest." Miroku chirped.

"Ahhhh, do you ever shut .."

"Quiet!" Inuysha cut Sango's rampage short. She and Miroku quickly turned their gaze to the leader, instantly silenced by his command.

Inuyasha had stopped in the middle of the road, his stature alert, his head shifting constantly. He raised one of his arms and motioned for the two behind him to move to the side of the building beside them.

Silently, Miroku and Sango moved to the wall, their backs against the cool brick. Inuyasha joined them quickly. "Up ahead," Inuyasha whispered, "there's a group of Naraku's men."

Sango's eyes widened, Miroku's eyebrows came together in confusion, "Jaken said this was a safe zone," he said.

Inuyasha quickly looked up the road for soldiers, finding nothing he lead the small group into the alley between two tall buildings.

"Naraku must have just taken this area," Inuyasha said, keeping his voice low, "the news hasn't reached Jaken's unit yet."

"We still have at least 10 miles before the compound," Sango said, her voice as low as Inuyasha's.

"We can make our way to the edge of the town," Inuyasha thought out loud. "There is a forest surrounding the area, we can use it to our advantage."

He turned to face his comrades, "all we need to do is stay close to the edge without being seen and we can get to the compound."

"But we don't know how many units are here," Miroku protested, "they could be positioned in the forest."

Inuyasha smirked, excitement shining in his eyes. "I guess we'll just have to go find out then won't we."

AAAAA

The forest was only one street away, 15 meters at the most; Sango could see Miroku and Inuyasha as they found cover amongst the trees. She crouched and peeked her head around the corner of the wall. Making a quick scan, she prepared herself to make the move. Just as she was about to step out of cover, two men came around the corner of the road. Naraku's men. Sango quickly plastered her back to the wall and held her breath. Glancing into the forest she saw Miroku motioning for her to follow them. Shaking her head she gestured with her finger towards the other end of the road. Realization dawned on Miroku and he quickly disappeared from view.

The men's foot steps were coming closer, Sango looked around to find a better place to hide. A few feet away stood a garbage can, just big enough for her to hide behind. Moving slowly, so as not to make a sound, Sango crept towards it. When she reached it she could hear the men's voices. She crouched behind the can, hugging her legs to her body and trying to remain perfectly still.

She could see their shadows now, and one of the men stopped right at the opening of the alleyway.

"Did you hear something?" he asked his companion.

Fear gripped Sango and she felt sweat beginning to form on her brow.

The men were entering the alley, their shadows coming closer and closer. Sango's entire body went rigid as the men approached her hiding spot.

They had stopped again, and Sango could see the shadows of their guns, held at the ready. A sudden crash made Sango's heart stop and a small cat came running out from behind an overturned crate.

"It's only a stupid cat," one of the men said. They both laughed as they turned and walked out of the alley.

Sango stayed on her position for several minutes before she allowed herself to breath a sigh of relief. She raised herself from her hiding spot and crept towards the opening of the alley. After checking that it was clear twice, Sango darted across the open road and into the shelter of the forest.

Miroku jumped out of his position and ran towards her, his face full of worry.

"Oh my gosh, Sango I was so worried. If they had found you, I don't even want to think of what could have happened. Thank God you're alright."

Sango smiled thankfully at him, "I'm fine Miroku, thanks for worrying."

Miroku sighed in relief and smiled down at her.

"If you two are finished, I think it's time we moved." Inuyasha smirked as the two turned away from each other blushing.

Coughing into her hand, Sango adjusted her pack, "Yes," she said, "we still have a long way to go."


	8. Chapter 8

Inuyasha motioned for Sango and Miroku to stay low as they approached the large oak tree he had chosen to hide behind. The pair silently moved to his side and scanned the area before them.

The compound stood on its own in the middle of a large clearing. The building itself was aged with crumbling bricks and discoloured, broken windows. On first glance, one would assume it had been abandoned for years but upon closer inspection one would see the various guards positioned in the windows and on the few staircases.

Inuyasha furrowed his brow as he watched a pair of guards deep in conversation at the nearest entrance.

"How the hell are we going to get in there?" Miroku asked, staring at the compound, a look of exasperation on his face.

"I'm thinking," Inuyasha replied, frustration in his voice, "but it's difficult with you whining like that."

Miroku plopped himself on the ground and crossed his arms. "No need to be crabby," he said, sticking his nose in the air.

"Oh grow up," sighed Sango, looking at Miroku with distain. "Any ideas?" she asked, turning to Inuyasha.

Shaking his head, Inuyasha sighed. "I have no idea" he said as he sat himself down next to the sulking Miroku.

Sango rolled her eyes at the two men on the ground. "You two are useless," she said, "wait here, I'll be right back."

Inuyasha and Miroku looked up in surprise and watched as Sango crept away from them towards the building.

"What is she doing," exclaimed Miroku, staring at her in shock, "she's going to get herself caught!"

Sango moved silently through the trees, staying low to the ground so as not to be seen. In a matter of seconds she had made it to the edge of the clearing and had crouched behind the trunk of a large tree. Now only feet from the building, she quickly scanned the clearing before darting out from her hiding place. She raced to the nearest wall of the compound and flattened her back against it, her eyes snapped back and forth and her breathing was heavy as she stood motionless.

Inuyasha and Miroku held their breath as they watched Sango make her move. She stood just on the edge of a corner and any second a patrol guard could discover her and they would have failed their mission.

Before them, Sango stiffened as her head turned sharply to the right. Someone was approaching. Bending her knees, Sango braced herself for the right moment. She held her breath as she heard the footsteps coming closer. _Just one_, she thought, smiling slightly, _perfect._

Seeing Sango stiffen, Miroku stood up straight, panic on his face. "Someone is coming," he cried, his eyes wide in fear, "they're going to get her!"

Grabbing the front of Miroku's jacket, Inuyasha pulled him back down under cover. "You idiot," he said, smacking his friend over the back of his head, "what good is it if we get caught too?" He held tight to Miroku as they watched Sango widen her stance and turn to her right, ready for an attack. It happen in an instant, one second Sango was still and in the next she was standing over the unconscious body of a single guard. He had barely made it around the corner before Sango pounced, hitting him square in the face with her right fist, he didn't stand a chance.

Before the two men in hiding had even registered what had happened, Sango was already pulling the limp guard into the cover of the forest, away from the building. They quickly shook of their stupor and rushed through the underbrush to Sango. They reached her just as she had begun unbuttoning the guard's large, blue uniform.

"This is your great plan," Inuyasha inquired, disbelief in his voice as he watched Sango remove the jacket.

Sango glared at him and threw the jacket in his face. "Here," she said moving to untie the guard's boots, "you were patrolling the woods when you discovered Miroku and me lurking in the bushes." She finished with the boots and began to remove his pants. "You are bringing us in for questioning."

The two men starred at her in shock. "You can't honestly think that will work." Inuyasha exclaimed, holding out the jacket in front of him.

"I can't believe that worked."

The three had made it past the outside guards with no trouble, and were currently making their way through the compound towards the lower level containment cells.

Sango smiled, "I told you," she said proudly, turning a corner leading to a dimly lit stairwell. "It works in all the movies."

"Do you base all your infiltration techniques on blockbusters?" Miroku inquired, leading them down the steep staircase.

As the trio made their descent, the air grew steadily cooler and the lights seemed to grow dimmer the farther down they went. By the time they reached the bottom, Sango had begun to shiver. "It's freezing in here," she said looking around in the darkness, "not to mention depressing."

"I don't think they want anyone to get comfortable," Inuyasha replied, studying their new surroundings with distaste. "It's not exactly a five star hotel."

"Well we're here," Miroku turned to face his companions, "now how do we find this Kagome person?"

Inuyasha moved his gaze to the corridor in front of them. Near the end of the dim hallway he spotted a small desk standing on its own. "Well I suppose we can see if there are any records of her." He said, walking around Miroku and moving towards the desk.

The small table held an old, rusted lamp and an assortment of files scattered randomly on its surface. Inuyasha sorted through them, looking for one file in particular. He found it after a minute of searching and held it under the light of the lamp to read the name. Higurashi, Kagome, containment cell 38. "Got her," Inuyasha turned to his companions and held the file up for them to see. "Now all we have to do is find number thirty-eight."

The hallways through the prison were dark and twisted like a maze as they trio searched for Kagome's cell. They passed a few lone patrolmen without trouble before the finally found the right room. In front of them stood a large steel door held closed by three complex locking mechanisms. Inuyasha whistled low as he examined the door. "Now what?"

Miroku smiled at his friend and reached into his pants pocket. "This is why you brought me along," he said, pulling out a leather package. He unrolled it to reveal multiple picks used to break into locks.

Sango smiled, "I knew you weren't completely useless," she said, patting Miroku on the shoulder.

"Ha ha very funny," Miroku said bitterly, kneeling down before the door and beginning to work the locks.

Kagome lay on the floor of her prison, staring at the grime covered ceiling. Her limbs felt numb and her head was aching from Naraku's latest visit. The room seemed to get smaller every day she was in captive and the smell was growing steadily worse. Sighing, Kagome rolled onto her stomach and winced as sharp pains shot through her weak muscles. Her eyes widened as she heard footsteps approaching her cell. She lay still on her front and listened closely to the sounds of voices speaking quietly on the other side of the heavy door. _Two beatings in one day?_ She thought, furrowing her brow as she stared at the door in front of her. _Naraku must be getting desperate. _The voices outside stopped and she heard the locks clicking sharply.

Kagome felt her stomach tighten at the thought of what was to come. How much more could she take before her will power shattered? She closed her eyes and took a deep, painful breath. _No more,_ she thought, slowly raising her aching body up off the disgusting floor, _I've had enough._ Kagome moved herself silently to the door's side. _Time to give them a taste of their own medicine,_ she thought, widening her stance and preparing herself to pounce as soon as the door was opened.


	9. Chapter 9

Inuyasha and Sango watched intently as Miroku carefully worked the locks before them. His brows were furrowed in concentration as he moved the picks through the mechanism. After a few moments of silence a sharp clicking noise echoed from out of the door and Miroku froze. "I got it," he whispered, slowly removing the tools.

The trio stared at the door in anticipation as Miroku reached for the handle. His hand gripped it carefully and he turned to Inuyasha.

"Open it," he whispered, motioning for Miroku to turn the handle.

Nodding Miroku turned to the door and rotated the handle forty five degrees. The door clicked and he pulled it towards himself. Miroku peered his head inside of the small opening and examined the room before him. It was dark, damp and filthy, the walls were coated in what appeared to be mould and the smell was overpowering. Miroku's eyes searched for a human form anywhere in the room but he saw nothing. "It's empty," he whispered to his companions before carefully stepping inside of the room.

Before Miroku's foot had touched the ground, something hit him from behind, knocking him face first onto the disgusting floor. A cry of shock escaped his lips before they were filled with some unidentified filth littering the ground.

Inuyasha and Sango watched as Miroku entered the cell. Their eyes widened in shock as they saw a dark form pounce on their companion, causing him to collapse to the floor. In seconds, Inuyasha had entered the room and grabbed his friend's attacker before they could strike again. He struggled with the prisoner, trying to get a firm hold on their wrists so they wouldn't be able to attack him. Inuyasha heard Sango rush in behind him and grab the captive's arm before it could land a punch to his jaw. After a few moments of struggling, the pair managed to bring the attacker to the floor and hold him in place. By this time, Miroku had managed to clear his mouth of all foreign bodies and looked up at his companions sitting on top of a struggling heap. Amidst the scrambling, the filthy mass lifted its head into the sliver of light provided by the open door and recognition filled Miroku's eyes. "Inuyasha!" he exclaimed, rushing to raise himself up off the floor. "Let her go!"

Inuyasha looked up from his struggle in astonishment, "Why the hell would I want to do that?" he asked breathlessly, holding the figures arms tight behind their back. "I don't want to get punched."

"Idiot," Miroku yelled, moving to pull his companions off of the struggling heap. "It's Higurashi!"

Realization dawned on Inuyasha's face and he leapt from the prisoners back and pulled Sango off of her legs. The three starred wide eyed at the lump on the floor as it shifted itself into a sitting position.

"Who the hell are you people," it said, slowly raising its head into the light.

Inuyasha's eyes took in the sight before him. This was Kagome Higurashi yet she looked nothing like the small black and white photograph Sesshomaru had given him. The photo had shown a striking young woman with porcelain skin and glossy raven hair. The woman in front of him was a filthy mess with matted greasy hair and skin browned by the effects of dirt and multiple bruises. Her clothes were caked 

in grime and her eyes were dark with circles under them from lack of sleep. Her expression was bitter and cold as she studied the trio in front of her.

Sango was the first to step forward, "Kagome," she said, moving forward slightly, "We are here under direct orders from Sesshomaru."

Kagome's eyes widened and an expression of hope flashed across her beaten face.

"We're here to get you out," Miroku continued, standing next to Sango before bending down to offer Kagome a helping hand.

Kagome studied Miroku's face carefully as if searching for any trace of a lie. Slowly, she reached one of her blackened hands forward and let Miroku help her up off of the floor. She stood putting the majority of her weight on her left leg. "Well," she said, raising her gaze to her rescuers, "can we please get the hell out of here?"

After checking that the coast was clear, the group of four made their way out into the hallway. Inuyasha had been elected to assist Kagome as her right leg was badly bruised and walking unaided wasn't an option. Grunting, Inuyasha shifted Kagome's arm over his shoulder. "Man," he said annoyance in his tone, "could you be heavier?"

Kagome glared at her crutch, "Are you always this respectful to your superiors?" she asked sarcastically, purposely digging her small elbow into his exposed rib cage.

"Bitch!" he hissed in pain.

"Would you two knock it off," Sango said, glaring at the pair behind her, "You're going to get us caught." The group had made it to the base of the stairs without incident but the lack of guards had made Sango nervous. She studied the stair case in front of them carefully before beginning to climb them. Miroku followed close behind but Inuyasha stood still at the base. The pair on the steps paused and glanced behind them. "What are you doing?" Miroku whispered confusion on his face.

"This lump can't climb stairs," Inuyasha explained, shifting Kagome off of his shoulder. Kagome furrowed her brows before her eyes opened in shock as Inuyasha leaned down and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Put me down you idiot," she hissed, desperately trying to twist her body around so she could smack him. She soon stopped though as the sharp movements sent shocks of pain through her already fragile body.

"Oh shut up," Inuyasha said gruffly beginning the climb behind his companions.

Miroku reached the top first. Placing his back against the wall, he carefully looked out into the open hallway for any signs of movement. At the end of the hall, in the direction from which they had entered, two large, uniformed men stood. They were deep in conversation giving Miroku the opportunity to 

study the large guns both men held. He turned slowly back to the three behind him an expression of worry on his face. "We have company," he whispered, gesturing over his shoulder in the direction of the two guards.

"Crap," muttered Inuyasha, carefully removing a frustrated Kagome from his shoulder and setting her roughly to the ground.

"Careful you moron," she hissed, shifting her weight slowly to her left leg.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked to Miroku. "How many?"

"Just two," he answered, "both armed."

Inuyasha huffed in frustration, studying the ground. "How do you propose we get by?" he asked.

The group fell silent and slowly each member turned their attention to the tall silver haired man leading them. Inuyasha looked up to see three pairs of expectant eyes looking back at him. "What?" he asked raising his hands in defence, "I'm thinking."

The two guards were still standing at the end of the hall when Inuyasha turned the corner, exposing himself to their gaze. They glanced up as he approached casually but at the sight of his dark blue uniform, they turned back to their conversation. It wasn't until he had stopped directly in front of them that the two looked up once more. "You need something?" the taller man asked, studying Inuyasha's face.

Before either man could react, Inuyasha had knocked their two heads together, successfully causing them to fall to the floor into a large heap. Smirking, Inuyasha let out a sharp whistle to his three companions and they rounded the corner behind him.

After what seemed like hours of sharp twists and ducking behind doors to avoid guards, the group made it to the door they had entered through. Miroku paused before the exit and turned to his companions. "We will have to go one at a time to avoid being seen," he said, "however seeing as Miss Kagome won't be able to make it alone, I suggest that Inuyasha carry her."

Inuyasha and Kagome both let out a loud groan. "Why can't you do it?" Inuyasha whined, staring at his friend with pleading eyes.

"You're the leader," explained Miroku, "and you're stronger," he added. "Sango you go first."

Sango nodded and stood in front of the large metal door. She carefully pushed it open enough for her eyes to scan that there was no one to see her before she darted out into the clearing and disappeared 

into the trees. Miroku followed her after a minute and he too was soon hidden in the foliage. Inuyasha sighed and turned to the small woman beside him. She looked back up at him clearly just as upset about the arrangement as he was. "Well," Inuyasha said, "might as well get it done."

Kagome rolled her eyes and raised her arms up so he could lift her over his back. Laughing slightly, Inuyasha leaned down and carefully placed her behind him and moved to the door. He pushed it open enough to peek through before moving the two of them outside. He looked around again and was about to cross the clearing when a movement to his far right caught his eye. Swiftly, Inuyasha raced to hide behind a large metal container beside them as a patroller slowly passed. Kagome's grip tightened on his neck and Inuyasha could hear her slow breaths in his ear. The guard passed without spotting them and Inuyasha let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Carefully, he studied the clearing three times before deciding it was safe for them to cross. They made it to the forest in seconds and were safely out of sight of the compound. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and patted Inuyasha on the shoulder. "Nice work moron," she teased.

"Psssh and I did it with an extra two hundred pounds on my back," he joked back.

Kagome laughed and smacked him lightly over the head.

"Hey you guys made it," Sango exclaimed, joining the pair from her hiding place in the bushes, Miroku close behind her.

Miroku smirked at the pair in front of him. "Ah becoming friends I see," he said.

Inuyasha and Kagome realized at the same time that they had been being pleasant to each other and were quick to correct themselves. "Let me down you big ape," Kagome yelped.

"Calm down you mad cow," Inuyasha exclaimed back, shifting her weight on his back.

Miroku smiled and turned his back on the two squabbling behind him. "Let's move on shall we."


	10. Chapter 10

"And that, my dear Kagome, is why I can never go back to China."

Kagome Higurashi smiled down from her perch across Inuyasha's shoulder. "Wow Miroku," she breathed in false amazement, "I had no idea there was such high demand for circus pandas," Kagome's eyes sparkled with laughter as she held her chin in both hands.

Sango smiled at their new companion as the group made its way through the dense forest, "I like her," she stated to no one in particular, "anyone who can survive listening to Miroku for two hours straight is okay in my books."

Miroku's eyes widened as the three infront of him laughed at Sango's remark. "I am deeply hurt," he whined, dropping his chin and shuffling slowly after them, kicking a stray branch across the forest floor.

"Man up," Inuyasha barked. The group's leader was visibly tense; his team had been walking through the forest for hours without any sign of an end and he was beginning to worry that they may be lost. Furrowing his brow, he stopped to examine their surroundings.

Kagome huffed in irritation and shifted tenderly on his shoulder, "What's wrong now idiot?" she muttered.

"Shut it wench," Inuyasha snapped, jerking his shoulder sharply and smirking at the loud hiss that escaped his cargo's lips. "Well," he sighed, throwing his free hand into the air in defeat, "I have no idea where we are and I've been packing this smelly gorilla around for hours."

"Hey!" exclaimed Kagome, smacking her carrier swiftly across the head, earning an angry "Bitch!" in return.

"It's not my fault I smell a bit," Kagome barked, raising her fist to hit him again before her wrist was trapped by his much stronger hand.

"A bit!" Inuyasha snorted, grasping her small wrist tightly, "You reek!"

Ignoring the bickering pair, Miroku sighed. Plopping to the ground, he sprawled out in exhaustion. Any will to continue had left him hours ago. "What now?" he whined, picking up a stick and poking at the ground like a five year old boy.

Sango crossed her arms over her chest and looked through the tree tops to the darkening evening sky above. "It's getting late," she said apprehensively, "I think it would be best for us to find some sort of shelter for the night. We can find our way out of here in the morning."

Inuyasha nodded his head slowly in agreement. Sighing, he released a struggling Kagome from the head lock he had somehow managed to hold her in. "Alright," he said, running a hand through his long hair, "let's find a decent spot."

The group settled for a small, mossy clearing with plenty of cover from the trees so that they wouldn't be spotted if anyone happened to pass by. Sango strategically placed herself far from Miroku's wandering hands and Kagome was quick to learn of his lecherous behaviours. When they first arrived at the site, Kagome had carefully lowered herself to the ground directly onto Miroku's waiting hand. A slight bruise had begun to form on his jaw by the time he settled down to sleep.

The quiet of night settled into the clearing and he sound of the Miroku and Sango's steady breathing was soothing as Kagome leaned carefully against a tree trunk. She took a deep breath of the sweet forest air and sighed in content. The feeling of being outdoors again was amazing and the air was wonderfully fresh and cool against her skin. Gazing up at the clear night sky, Kagome felt herself relax for the first time in what felt like years.

"Do you have to breathe so loudly?"

Kagome looked up towards Inuyasha's voice to find him lying comfortably across an overhead tree branch. "Do you always sleep in trees?" she asked, crossing her arms over her grime covered chest.

"Nah," he said, crossing his arms behind his head, "best spot for a look out."

"I see," Kagome replied, leaning her head back onto the bark and closing her eyes. "I never knew how much I loved being outside until I was trapped in," she sighed quietly, taking in every breath with great pleasure.

Inuyasha looked down at her peaceful form and felt a small smile tug at the corner of his mouth. "I would spend all my time outside if I had the choice," he said to the sky, a light breeze dancing across his face. "There's nothing I like more."

Opening her eyes, Kagome studied her rescuer with curiosity. Uncomfortable in her gaze, Inuyasha furrowed his brow and crossed his arms over his chest, "Keh, what are you looking at woman?"

"My name is Kagome," she replied, narrowing her large brown eyes before they softened once more, "and I just wanted to say thank you, you know for getting me out and all. You three saved my life."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise at her praise. Uncrossing his arms, he sat up slightly, "You're welcome," he replied, with sincerity that shocked even himself.

Kagome smiled softly, "So," she said, slowing shifting her fragile body into a more comfortable position, "shall we cut the name calling and try to be slightly pleasant to each other?" she asked, her eyes focusing on the man above her.

Laughing slightly, Inuyasha lay back on his branch and closed his amber eyes. "Couldn't hurt I guess," he replied, letting out an exhausted yawn. "Good night....Kagome," he said softly as sleep drifted over him.

"Good night Inuyasha."


	11. Chapter 11

Soooo...It's been a while eh? Here's my longest chapter to make it up to you!

......

Four days after Naraku led his men into one of the few remaining cities controlled by the rebellion, he returned to the compound victorious. The town had been guarded by a few scattered groups of men, a truly pathetic attempt to resist the power of Naraku's forces. A smug smile settled in the corner of his mouth as he entered his compound and dismissed his troops. He was so close now to wiping out the dwindling rebellion; each town he captured led him closer to his ultimate goal, to control the country. Naraku's smile quickly disappeared, however, as a nagging thought captured his attention. He had yet to locate the centre of the rebellion's operations. Their 'underground' base seemed impossible for his men to find, every time he believed his troops were closing in the rebels would disappear completely. But now, fate had dealt Naraku a different hand. He had the rebellion's base location safely locked up in a cell. Now all he had to do was shatter the seemingly iron will of Kagome Higurashi and he would exterminate the last of the rebellion.

Naraku moved through the building swiftly and soon reached his main office. Just as his slim, strong hand moved for the elegant silver handle, he heard rapid footsteps coming from behind him. Turning smoothly, Naraku faced the tall officer approaching him. Panting slightly, the officer saluted his leader, "Sir," he began, his deep voice shaking, "there is a problem in the cell block."

Frowning, Naraku glided past the nervous officer and began to walk quickly towards the lower levels. Reaching the cell block, Naraku headed directly towards the one cell he was concerned with, number thirty eight. As he drew nearer, the dictator felt his anger growing in his stomach but he approached the wide open cell door calmly. Three frightened guards stood in the abandoned prison, each looking at their leader as if he were a poisonous snake ready to pounce.

Slowly, Naraku's dark eyes scanned the small cell. "Where is she?" he hissed, his arched brows narrowing in furry.

One trembling guard stepped forward cautiously. "Sir," he somehow managed to stutter out, "she has escaped."

Naraku's piercing gaze burned into the speaker's eyes. "When did this happen?" he asked, furry burning in his eyes.

"An hour ago, maybe more."

In one swift movement, before anyone in the room could react, the deafening sound of a single gunshot filled the air. The trembling guard's eyes grew wide in surprise and his hands grasped his chest. Deep crimson blood leaked from the small wound over his heart, slowly soaking his crisp uniform. His eyes began to fill with tears as he raised them from his wound to the stone face of his leader.

"I am extremely disappointed in you," Naraku stated, lowering his pistol and placing it neatly back into his pocket.

He turned and exited the prison as the dying soldier fell to the ground.

..........

The sudden snap of a branch in the distance woke Inuyasha from his rest amongst the dark tree tops. Instantly alert, the silver haired leader scanned the darkness for any signs of movement. Below him, his companions remained still unaware of the disturbance, silently sleeping in the clearing. The only sound came from their gentle breathing. Inuyasha jerked his head to the east as he heard the sound of leaves rustling somewhere in the blackness. Cautiously, he lowered himself to the ground and made his way across the clearing to Sango's side. Gently he shook her shoulder.

"What?" came the sleepy reply.

"We have to move," said Inuyasha, his gun already in his hands. "We're being followed."

Sango was up in an instant, gathering her small pack of ammunition and supplies. "You get Kagome," she said, raising her bag and oh so gently dropping in on Miroku's head. "I'll get the pervert."

"OW!!" Miroku shoved the pack off his face. He looked up at Sango in shock, "My love," he stuttered, "you have wounded me!"

Inuyasha shook his head and crept towards the still form of Kagome. As he grew nearer, the moonlight reflected off of her pale cheek to reveal a large, dark bruise in the shape of a hand. He felt his stomach tighten at the thought of what she had been through in Naraku's captivity and he gently placed his hand on her shoulder to wake her. Within a second he found his arm twisted behind his back and his face planted firmly into the ground. Kagome knelt on top of him, holding him in place.

"What the? Oi get the hell off of me you buffalo!" Inuyasha sputtered into the dirt.

It took a moment for Kagome to realize who she was holding. Laughing, she tightened her grip. "Oh Inuyasha," she said sweetly, "I didn't recognize you. What's the matter?"

"You mean besides the fact that I have an elephant on my back?" he spat, twisting his face out of the ground. "Would you remove your extremely large ass from my spine?"

Frowning, Kagome shoved his face into the dirt before carefully lifting herself off of his back and onto the ground.

Inuyasha raised himself up and brushed the grass from his jacket. Grabbing his weapon from the forest floor, he turned to the woman beside him. "Now if you're finished being an idiot we have to get moving." He spat in a hushed tone.

Ego bruised, Inuyasha stood and looked towards Sango and Miroku, who had fallen in behind him. "Alright," he whispered, "It sounded like someone was approaching from the.."

His sentence was cut short as the group heard a soft rustling amongst the trees. In an instant each member of the team was crouched low to the ground, a gun poised and ready in their hands, each scanning the trees for any signs of movement.

"Hey!" whispered a frustrated Kagome, "is one of you going to give me a weapon or what?"

Inuyasha put a finger to his lips and glared at Kagome. Sango reached into her pack and pulled a hand gun from the bag of supplies. Without a word she tossed it underhand to her companion. Kagome caught it expertly with one hand and held it ready at her side.

Silence consumed the night as the group crouched in their positions, listening closely for any hint of a sound. The rustling of tree branches caused each one of them to swivel to the east, guns at the ready. It was then that they heard a very quiet, low pitched whistle. Inuyasha held a finger to his mouth and motioned for his team to move west out of the clearing and into the cover of the trees.

Silently Miroku and Sango sped across the open forest floor and in seconds they were invisible amongst the branches. Inuyasha was about to follow when an angry hiss caught his attention.

"Idiot," hissed Kagome," I can't move!"

Rolling his eyes, the leader stooped to pick the injured woman off the ground but paused as he heard a voice in the forest. 'Shit' he thought as he lifted his companion and hurried across the clearing in the same direction his Miroku and Sango had taken. Seconds after he exited the clearing, Inuyasha and Kagome heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps softly treading the mossy forest floor. Very slowly, Inuyasha lowered Kagome to the ground and held his weapon out before him. Remaining absolutely silent, the pair waited for the sounds in the clearing to cease.

Before either of them could react, three of Naraku's armed soldiers charged through the branches directly in front of them. Instinctively, Inuyasha aimed his weapon and fired at the men before him. Two fell within a second but the third managed to grab a hold of his arm and knock the gun from his hand. Inuyasha drew back his free arm but before he could strike, a shot echoed through his ears and the soldier's grip dropped from his hand. Kagome stood, her weight supported by a tree, with her weapon at the ready.

"We need to move!" she shouted, her voice competing with the sounds of more soldiers crashing through the forest.

Swiflty, Inuyasha moved towards her but ducked suddenly as a soldier's fist swung towards him. He grabbed the man's arm as it moved past and jerked it downwards, causing his attacker to be flipped onto his back. Just as the first soldier fell another jumped onto Inuyasha's back and grasped his throat. As the two struggled, Inuyasha's eyes found Kagome. Two large soldiers charged her at the same time and before Inuyasha could blink, Kagome had sent one man flying with a high kick to his nose and the other to the ground from a right hook to the temple. Raising her weapon, Kagome aimed directly for her struggling companion and fired. Inuyasha felt his attacker slide off his back as he fell to the ground dead.

"I said we need to move!" Kagome screamed once more.

This time Inuyasha made the distance between the two without being assaulted and swept Kagome onto his back. The sound of more soldiers approaching quickened his pace as he turned from the noise and fled into the darkness of the forest. Narrowly dodging trees, the silver haired leader ran as fast as he could from the clearing, steadily increasing their distance from Naraku's men.

After running for at least half an hour, Inuyasha felt the soft touch of rain drops begin to fall from the ink black sky above them. Before long, however, the gentle drops turned into a pelting sheet of water that he could hardly see through. Within seconds, the fleeing pair was thoroughly soaked. Kagome shivered against his back and Inuyasha turned his head towards her. "We need to find shelter!" he shouted through the deafening sound of the rain.

Kagome nodded and her eyes began to scan the darkness before them. The two searched for what seemed like hours, becoming even more drenched in the downpour. Kagome's gaze searched the forest carefully, looking for anything the pair might be able to use to get out of the freezing rain. Finally, her eyes fell upon what looked like a small cave in the distance. Nudging her carrier, she pointed to it. "There," she yelled, "a cave."

Without a word, Inuyasha turned in the direction she pointed and sped towards the cave. They made it to the mouth and Inuyasha gently lowered Kagome off of his back onto the cold ground. "I'll check it out," he said, removing his gun from his jacket.

Kagome nodded and held her arms across her chest, shivering in her soaked clothing. Looking at the mouth of the cave, she could see a tree had fallen so that part of it remained dry, sheltered by the wall of rock. Inuyasha returned to her side moments later, "It's clear," he reported, looking relieved. "We can stay here until the rain lets up, then we can try to find Sango and Miroku."

Kagome nodded, happy to be out of the rain. "There's wood to start a fire," she reported, moving towards the fallen tree.

........

Inuyasha sat before the small fire he had built, its warmth slowly spreading into his cold, wet limbs. His jacket hung from the tree behind him, dripping wet from the rain. He could only hope it would be dry by morning. Turning his eyes back towards the fire, Inuyasha's attention was caught by the sight of his companion in the fire light.

Kagome sat across from him, looking into the fire with an unreadable expression on her face. The rain had washed away most of the dirt and grime that had covered her skin and clothing and the pain she had suffered while in Naraku's prison was now all too clear. The large, hand shaped bruise on her face was a horrible shade of purple, which outlining the dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. Her neck was covered in similar bruises and a long, thin mark that looked suspiciously like a rope had been tied around her throat. The parts of her arms and legs that were exposed through her tattered clothing yielded even more bruises and a large variation of cuts, both scarred and still healing. But the thing that stood out most to him was the visibly painful burn mark on her wrist that was the exact shape of a cigarette.

Disgusted Inuyasha tore his eyes away from her healing wounds and moved them to her face. Behind the dark circles and bruises, her large deep brown eyes reflected the dancing light of the fire before them. 'She has beautiful eyes.' Inuyasha thought before he realized he had. Shaking his head he tore the thought from his mind. 'Too bad she's a complete hag.' He corrected himself quickly.

"So," Inuyasha said, trying to fill the eerie silence of the cave and to distract himself from his own stupid thoughts. "If you're such an intelligent member of the rebellion, how did you manage to get yourself captured?"

Kagome looked up from the fire and glared at the man before her. "It wasn't my first choice," she replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Her eyes then returned to the flames as memories of her capture began to surface, causing her brow to furrow. "It was an ambush," she spoke quietly, just above a whisper. "One of ours was an informant for Naraku, he betrayed us."

Inuyasha watched as emotions played across Kagome's face before she hid them away beneath a stony expression.

"We were supposed to be on a routine patrol, making sure our borders held, when we were attacked. They surrounded us from all sides, like they knew we were coming and how many of us there would be. Everyone was killed, everyone but me. I should have seen it coming; I should have been able to protect them." Kagome's eyes betrayed the emotions she was trying to mask as she spoke. The sorrow over the loss of her comrades was plain to see in her large, brown eyes.

Shaking her head to rid herself of the memories, Kagome looked up from the fire and at Inuyasha's face. "The soldiers brought me back to that compound and threw me in that disgusting cell," she spat, her voice filling with anger. "It was days before they gave me water and two more before I was given anything to eat. Not that I could manage to decipher what it was."

"After a week Naraku came," Kagome spat the name in disgust, hatred for the man burning in her eyes. "He offered me a choice, I could tell him the location of our underground base or I would feel pain like I had never experienced before." Kagome laughed slightly and shifted her body so her back faced Inuyasha. "I chose the latter," Kagome reached behind her to lift her tattered shirt half way up her back revealing a multitude of horrible red, welted whip marks across her once smooth flesh. "I lost track of how long I was there," she whispered, lowering her shirt and turning to face Inuyasha once again.

Inuyasha's gut tightened in anger over what Kagome had experienced at the hands of the enemy. The fact that she had survived for months in such degrading conditions without breaking made him see the officer in front of him with a newfound respect. Maybe she wasn't such a hag after all. Raising himself from the ground, Inuyasha moved around the fire to settle himself down next to Kagome. Softly, he placed a hand on her shoulder and was surprised at how small she felt despite her tough exterior.

"I'm sorry for what you went through," Inuyasha said quietly, "Naraku will be stopped. I can promise you that."

A small smile settled itself in the corner of Kagome's mouth. "I know he will," she replied, determination in her face.


	12. Chapter 12

Inuyasha quietly stoked the small fire burning in front of him. Kagome had fallen asleep hours ago leaving him to keep watch. Sighing, he tossed another branch onto the fire to coax it back to life before leaning back against the cool wall of the cave. Looking down at his companion, he noticed how small and fragile she looked while sleeping. He guessed she could be no taller than five feet four inches and the weeks of malnutrition she had suffered through had left her petite frame far too thin to be healthy. Anger grew in Inuyasha's stomach, how could anyone harm someone so delicate? Why did he feel the need to protect this woman from harm?

AAAA

Kagome woke to the smell of roasting meat and instantly her mouth began to water. She felt more rested than she had in a very long time, despite having slept on the cold, stone ground. She slowly eased her body up, nursing her sore muscles and bruised ribs. Inuyasha sat before the fire holding what appeared to be a rabbit over the flames. The smell was delightful and Kagome smiled "Gone hunting?" she asked

Inuyasha looked up and smirked "Unfortunately rabbit was all I could find" he replied, moving the carcass away from the fire. He broke the meat into pieces and held out a large portion to Kagome. Eagerly she took the meal and enthusiastically began to devour the tender flesh.

"May want to slow down there," Inuyasha warned, "you don't look like you've had anything decent to eat in a while"

Kagome ignored him and wolfed down the last of the rabbit in her hands. She began wiping her hands on her tattered shirt and smiled triumphantly at her companion. "Nonsense," she began, "I'm perfectly fine..." Kagome's expression changed from happy to nauseous in a split second and her hand flew to her mouth. Just as quickly as she had consumed it, her stomach rejected her meal. Inuyasha sighed, "I told you" he chuckled and moved to sit beside the coughing Kagome. He pulled a small flask from his pocket that was filled with water and offered it to her.

"Thanks," Kagome said, slightly embarrassed as she rinsed the taste of bile from her mouth. "I suppose I haven't eaten anything but rotten bread in a while"

Inuyasha frowned and handed her his share of the rabbit, "Here," he said, "try and eat it a bit slower this time, don't shove it down your throat all at one like a wild animal."

Kagome scowled at Inuyasha before gratefully accepting his offer, "Thank you," she said taking a small bite of the warm meat, taking care to chew it completely before she swallowed.

Inuyasha waited patiently for Kagome to finish her meal before he spoke again.

"So Kagome, tell me, how does a girl like you get involved in a war like this?"

"A girl like me?" Kagome asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know, a small, fragile...weak girl" Inuyasha stuttered in reply.

Kagome laughed, "I'm a lot stronger than I look idiot." Her face then took on a more serious expression and she looked at the far wall of the cave, her eyes becoming distant. "My family lived in the western territories, where Naraku first came into power. My father was a general at the time and was strongly opposed to Naraku's ideas. He defied him and left the army, taking some of the best generals with him. One night I was sent out to fetch fruit for my mother," Kagome smiled at the memory, "she was pregnant at the time and having cravings for sweet things. While I was gone Naraku's men came, they trapped my family inside of our home and set it on fire. They were burnt alive."

Kagome's eyes hardened and her fists clenched by her sides, "I swore then that I would destroy the man who murdered my family" she said, her voice determined.

Inuyasha watched Kagome intently as emotions played across her eyes, fierce determination and anger, followed with a touch of sadness. Feelings he knew all too well.

Shaking her head, Kagome lifted her eyes to meet Inuyasha's gaze. "What about you?" she inquired, "how does a guy like you get involved in a war like this?" the slightest hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Inuyasha shrugged and looked away. "Keh," he mumbled, "none of your business woman."

Frowning Kagome crossed her arms and looked away as well "Fine, act like a five year old," she scoffed.

What felt like hours passed in the uncomfortable silence the two had created. Both refusing to look at the other and be the first to speak. Finally, Inuyasha couldn't take the quiet anymore.

"I don't understand why Naraku would take you captive for so long." He blurted out, "I mean he could have just killed you and taken another officer to find the base." He turned and looked at Kagome with questioning eyes. "What makes you so special?" he thought out loud. "What could you possibly know?"

Kagome turned her head from his intense gaze. "Naraku had reason to believe that I knew the identity of the rebel leader." She said quietly.

Inuyasha looked at her in surprise. "The Commander?" He threw his head back and laughed. "That's ridiculous, no one knows his identity! Only the highest generals. How the hell would an officer like you know information like that?"

Kagome shrugged, "Apparently he was miss informed," she stated coldly before looking to the mouth of the cave. The sun had begun to set and she realized she had slept through the entire day.

"We shouldn't stay here," she began to ease herself up from the ground onto her feet. Her right leg buckled under the weight of her body but Inuyasha caught her before she fell. "Thanks," she winced as the pain coursed through her body.

"Yeah, whatever," he muttered, holding her delicate frame as gently as he could while she regained her balance. Damn it, he thought, why do I want to help her so badly?


	13. Chapter 13

The forest provided cover for the pair as they began their slow journey back to base. Kagome's injured leg made their pace unbearably slow to Inuyasha who was becoming extremely frustrated. Finally after hours of watching her limp behind him, he turned, grabbed her around the waist and tossed her onto his back.

"Hey!" Kagome shouted in protest, "I can walk you idiot!"

"At the rate we're going we will be back at the base in three years," he growled back. Ignoring her feeble attempts to make him drop her, he began to move through the forest much faster than before. Finally Kagome gave up the fight and allowed him to cart her through the woods. She struggled to ignore the feeling of his hands holding her tight against him.

AAAA

It took them a full day to reach the "safe town" Jaken had first sent them so soon before. Inuyasha slowly crept through the trees bordering the streets, looking for any sign of Naraku's soldiers. He saw a few patrols walking between buildings, all heavily armed but the pair managed to avoid being seen by staying in the shelter of the forest. Before long Inuyasha spotted the military jeep he had driven just days before sitting in the same place he had left it.

"It's still there," he said, scanning the area thoroughly for any signs of life, "if we can get inside we can make it back to Jaken's"

Kagome nodded against his shoulder, her eyes alert, Inuyasha adjusted his grip on her small thighs before edging his way out of the trees. In three strides he made it to the vehicle and tossed Kagome into the passenger seat. As he flung himself over the door and into the driver's side, he heard the tell tale cocking of a gun to his left. He looked up as the shot rang through the air just in time to see a soldier fall to the ground twenty feet from the car. Kagome sat poised in the jeep, her gun held steady in front of her, finger still on the trigger. "What are you waiting for?" she yelled, "Let's get the hell out of here!"

Inuyasha smirked and started the car before throwing it in reverse and leaving the city walls far behind them.

Kagome let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding as she saw the city fade into the distance. She was free. After weeks, months of unbearable pain and humiliation at the hands of the enemy she had escaped their grasp. A smile broke out onto her face and she turned to look at her rescuer. She studied his tall form as he manoeuvred the vehicle over the bumpy terrain. His long silver hair was caught by the wind and flew behind him in a silver curtain. His intense amber eyes stayed focused on the road before him. Kagome fought a sudden urge to reach over and touch him; her hand had lifted off her lap as if by its own accord. She broke her gaze and shook her head. What am I doing? She thought, looking towards the man beside her out of the corner of her eye. Why do I want to be close to him?

They drove in silence for over an hour before Jaken's secure building came into view. Inuyasha slowed the jeep as they approached the large, metal gate that was protected by multiple guards. Flashing his ID, the jeep was let through and Inuyasha pulled it to a stop in front of the main building.

He turned off the ignition and looked towards Kagome. "We should be safe to stay here and let you rest before we make it back to Sesshomaru" Inuyasha began but was quickly cut off.

"No," Kagome said quickly, "We need to get there as soon as possible." She opened her car door and stumbled out, leaning against the side for support. "We leave as soon as a helicopter is ready."

Inuyasha watched as Kagome struggled to walk to the doors of the building. "Pig headed, stubborn woman'" he mumbled before catching up to help her.

AAAA

Jaken had been surprised to see the two when they entered his office, but quickly got to work ordering a helicopter to be prepared to take them to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha inquired about Sango and Miroku. Had they made it back unharmed? Jaken replied that they had indeed arrived a day ahead of Inuyasha and Kagome and had been ordered back to the base immediately. Relieved that his friends were alright, Inuyasha helped Kagome into the helicopter and they set off for the base.

The ride back seemed shorter than the one he had taken before to Inuyasha, who sat in the chopper next to Kagome. The seats were quite cramped and he couldn't help but notice how close they were to each other. Her small leg was pressed right against his much larger one and he struggled to hide a small blush at the close contact. Kagome didn't appear to notice as she was concentrated on looking out the window as the base came into view before them.

Kagome watched out the window and tried to ignore the heat of Inuyasha's body next to hers. The stupid helicopter was so cramped she thought, the urge to touch him was greater than before. Kagome shook her head and sighed in relief as the helicopter touched down on the roof of the base. Before the engine had been cut she had opened the door and started lowering herself down.

"Hold on," protested Inuyasha, jumping out before her. He turned and held her around her waist, gently lowering her to the ground. His hands lingered there longer than they need to and he looked down to find her looking up at him with a slight blush painted across her cheeks. Inuyasha coughed and released the small woman in front of him. "So, ummm, yeah," he stuttered, "we should probably get you down to the hospital wing and get you looked at."

Kagome recovered from her dumbstruck state after being held so gently by the man before her. "No," she stated, limping towards the stairs, "I need to see Sesshomaru right away."

"Damn stubborn, pig headed..." Inuyasha muttered, following her down the stairs.

Inuyasha had to jog to catch Kagome in the hallway, surprised at how fast she was moving despite her injuries. "Slow down woman," he shouted, "you're going to hurt yourself."

Kagome ignored him as she reached Sesshomaru's office. She opened the door without knocking and let herself in. Inuyasha gaped at her back. Who does she think she is? He thought, following her inside.

Sesshomaru sat as his desk looking over a file before him. He looked up when he heard the door open and stood as soon as he saw who had entered.

"Why Commander Higurashi," he said, saluting his leader, "so good to see you alive."


	14. Chapter 14

Inuyasha stared at Kagome in shock. Had he heard Sesshomaru correctly?

"You're the Commander?" he asked in disbelief.

Kagome looked at the man behind her then back to Sesshaomaru. "General," she said, her voice strong and authoritative, "I need to speak with you at once," turning to Inuyasha she added "In private."

AAAA

Inuyasha stormed down the hallway, his face red with anger. Why hadn't Kagome told him she was the commander? Logically she was protecting her identity and the entire rebellion itself but Inuyasha couldn't help but be upset that she didn't trust him enough to tell him. 'Why would she tell me?' He thought as he made his way through the building, 'we just met and I'm no general. 'Still the deception felt like a betrayal and Inuyasha's anger was just as strong when he reached Sango's garage.

Sango was about to throw a wrench at Miroku's head when Inuyasha slammed open the door and entered the room.

"Inuyasha!" Sango's face lit up at the sight of her friend, "we were so worried about you!"

Realizing she was still holding the wrench Sango dropped it forcefully onto Miroku's foot instead.

"Owwwww!" Miroku exclaimed, nursing his injury, "that was uncalled for my love."

Spotting his companion, Miroku stopped his whining and smiled. "Why Inuyasha, you made it out alive after all."

"Glad you two are alright," replied Inuyasha, crossing his arms over his chest, "Jaken told me you made it out ok."

"We must have been just ahead of you," Sango said, moving to stand beside her friend. "We wanted to go back and look for you and Kagome but we were ordered to return to base immediately."

"Speaking of which, how is the lovely Kagome?" Miroku inquired, a lecherous smile creeping onto his face.

Inuyasha frowned, "Oh she's great," he muttered, his anger resurfacing, "Just peachy." Inuyasha turned around and stormed out the way he had come in.

"Was it something I said?" asked Miroku, looking to Sango in surprise.

AAAA

Two weeks passed by and Inuyasha had not seen Kagome since she had dismissed him from Sesshomaru's office. The time had passed by excruciatingly slowly to Inuyasha, he had not been given any new assignments and he was starting to feel trapped inside the walls of the base. He had spent the first few days storming around the building, still angry at the woman he had rescued for not revealing her identity to him. People had begun to avoid him in the hallways for fear of being verbally or physically abused. The anger began to subside after the third day and instead he began to miss Kagome's company. 'This is ridiculous,' he thought, when her bruised face would suddenly appear in his mind, 'I don't even know her.'

The firing range had become his best friend over the past week; Inuyasha spent every spare hour he had down there, perfecting his already impeccable shot. He was consuming himself in practice in order to block out any pesky lingering thoughts about the rebel leader.

Inuyasha was in the middle of emptying an ammunition clip into a paper target when Miroku entered the firing range. Miroku let out a low whistle as Inuyasha finished and lowered his weapon.

"Wow," Miroku said in appreciation, examining the target, "you're almost as good as me."

Inuyasha laughed as he put the safety on his gun and placed it on the table before him. "You couldn't hit the broadside of a barn."

"You do realize your words can be hurtful," Miroku mock pouted, "Anyway I just came down here to let you know that Sango has some new fancy gun she wants to show you. I told her I'd try my best to drag you out of this dungeon and quit you're sulking."

"I'll get around to it," Inuyasha loaded a new clip into his gun and turned back to the paper targets hanging before him. "And I'm not sulking."

Miroku sighed, "Alright," he replied, moving to the door, "Have fun killing paper."

Inuyasha ignored him and raised his weapon to eye level to take aim. Just as he was about to fire he heard the door open behind him. "Don't you have something better to do Miroku?" he sighed, lowering his weapon and turning to look at his friend.

"I'm sure he's already off groping someone," Kagome replied, closing the door behind her.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Kagome, the last two weeks had completely changed her from the battered victim he had rescued from prison into the beautiful woman before him. The caked on layers of dirt and grime had been washed away leaving a soft, heart shaped face and long raven hair. The bruise on her cheek had faded away revealing her smooth, creamy skin. Her large brown eyes seemed brighter and more alert, the dark circles gone from beneath them. The malnutrition had left her already small frame extremely thin but she seemed to have gained some of the weight back making her look much healthier. Her limp had also lessened, he noticed as she walked from the doorway toward him.

"Commander," Inuyasha said stiffly, dropping his arms to his sides.

Kagome stopped and sighed, "Kagome," she said, "call me Kagome."

"Keh," he replied before turning his back to her and emptying his ammunition into the target before him. Kagome watched as he shot, his stance wide, his strong arms never wavering as the weapon recoiled in his hand. Every shot hit its mark, head and heart, kill shots. Inuyasha lowered his weapon and examined his work.

"Not bad," Kagome said, moving to stand beside him, "but you're tilting your hands too far to the left when you shoot."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha exclaimed, looking at her in a mix of anger and surprise. Who the hell was she to tell him how to shoot?

Kagome pushed the insulted man aside and picked his gun up from the table. Before Inuyasha could blink, Kagome had reloaded the weapon and with expert form emptied the ammunition into the target. Inuyasha's jaw dropped in surprise as he looked at the swaying paper before them. The bullet holes were arranged in a perfect circle at the heart of the illustrated man, one hole through each eye and another circle of holes through his temple. Kagome laid the gun casually on the table. "You tilt your hands too far to the left," she repeated.

Inuyasha stared at her in surprise and felt a new sense of respect for the small woman before him. She was so much stronger than she appeared.

Suddenly aware of his gaze, Kagome looked at her feet and then back into Inuyasha's intense eyes. "Look," she began, scratching the back of her head awkwardly, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you who I was, but you have to understand it was simply a matter of security." Her hand fell to her side and she sighed, "I wanted to talk to you sooner but I have been absolutely buried in meetings, war plans and the stupid doctors telling me I need rest."

Inuyasha nodded and stuck his hands in his pockets, "Keh," he muttered, "you had no reason to tell me, don't worry about it." He studied her fragile frame and noticed just how tired she looked, "and the doctors are right you know, rest would do you good."

"I'm having trouble sleeping," she said quietly, looking away from the man in front of her. Why was she telling him this? And why had she apologized for something she had every right to do? Kagome couldn't help but trust Inuyasha and she felt an overwhelming need to have him trust her as well.

Inuyasha's eyes never left her face as Kagome turned her gaze to the floor. That feeling was back, the nagging need to protect her, keep her safe. He felt the urge to grab Kagome and hold her close, shielding her from whatever nightmares and memories were keeping her from sleep. His hand rose from his side as if to touch her cheek but he quickly realized what he was doing and let it drop back to his side.

"Well, if you're not sleeping you may as well come down here and let me fix that amateur shot you've got," Inuyasha smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed in mock anger, "I'm the amateur?" she repeated, her voice playful, "you couldn't hit the broadside of a barn."

Inuyasha barked out a laugh.


	15. Chapter 15

In the weeks after their initial meeting in the firing range, Inuyasha and Kagome had met every evening to practice their shooting. Inuyasha had begun to spend his days eagerly awaiting those few, short hours he would spend alone with Kagome. Even though he had only known her a few short weeks, he had never felt so comfortable around another person in his life. Inuyasha felt all of the tension and stress leave his body when he stepped through the range doors and saw his companion waiting for him. The firing range had always been a sort of sanctuary for him, a place where he could relieve some of the anger he had stored inside of him, but now it held no relief unless Kagome was there with him.

The first few nights they had met, the pair had spent most of their time picking apart the others shot and though he would never admit it, Inuyasha's aim had improved over their time together. After a few meetings however, the pair had begun to spend more time just talking. Inuyasha had opened up to Kagome about the death of his family and his hatred towards Naraku for taking their lives. He could still remember how she had sat beside him as he shook with anger, not saying a word as he told his story. When he had finished she simply covered his hands with her own and waited for his emotions to subside. The relief he felt after vocalizing his past was overwhelming and having Kagome sit and listen to him, knowing she felt the same things he did was something he had never experienced before.

Inuyasha lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling; Kagome's smiling face floating through his mind. Kagome was a reoccurring theme in his thoughts over the past few weeks. He would see her face in his mind hundreds of times a day as he waited for the evenings when he would see her again. Sighing, Inuyasha rubbed his face with his hands and threw his legs over the bed. He could not expain his feelings towards his Commander. The overwhelming need to protect her, to keep her from harm, the rush of warmth he felt in her presence and the calmness she evoked in him. Rising from his bed, Inuyasha threw a shirt over his broad shoulders and walked out into the hall in the direction of the mess hall. "I'm screwed," he thought.

AAAA

Inuyasha sat hunched over a plate of eggs, thoughts of Kagome running through his head when Miroku sat himself down in the seat across from him.

"Good morning sunshine," Miroku exclaimed, "Don't you look fabulous this morning."

"Shut your face," Inuyasha grumbled, pushing his eggs back and forth across his still full plate, "I'm not in the mood for your stupidity."

"You wound me my dear friend," Miroku pouted, holding a hand over his heart, "All I wanted to do was cheer up a friend who looks like someone punched him in the gut and stole his lunch money."

Sighing, Inuyasha pushed his plate away, appetite gone. "I've got a lot on my mind right now."

Miroku leaned forward, raising an eyebrow suggestively, "Ah and would this have anything to do with the lovely Kagome? I must say you two have been spending a lot of time together in that firing range."

"How do you know about that?" Inuyasha exclaimed, shocked that his secret meetings with the Commander were not so secret.

Miroku shrugged and took a bite of his toast, "I stalk you. I get bored a lot."

Growling, Inuyasha was about to lean forward and wring his friend's neck when an officer walked up to their table, unknowingly saving Miroku's life.

"Officers," the new arrival said, nodding to each man, "Sesshomaru has requested your presence in his office immediately."

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other in confusion. "Did he say what this is about?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

"That would be confidential information," replied the officer. He gave a final nod of dismissal before turning and leaving the mess hall.

Miroku shrugged and stuffed what was left of his toast into his mouth. "I didn't do anything," he sputtered out before he stood and followed Inuyasha towards Sesshomaru's office.

AAAA

The two officers reached their superiors quarters and Inuyasha knocked twice on the door.

"Come in," Sesshomaru's deep voice came through the doors.

Inuyasha and Miroku stepped inside of the office and were surprised to see that Sango was already present. Nodding to his friend, Inuyasha looked towards Sesshomaru's desk. The general in question was standing behind his desk chair looking as intimidating as ever and seated in the chair before him was Kagome. Inuyasha felt his body relax at the sight of her and he saw the corner of her mouth raise slightly when he saw her.

"Good morning Inuyasha, Miroku," she said, her eyes staying on Inuyasha's face. "Please have a seat."

"So what is this about?" Inuyasha asked as he took the free chair next to Sango who looked just as confused to be called to this meeting as he was.

"The three of you have been called here at the request of Commander Higurashi," Sesshormau began, placing his hand on the back of Kagome's chair. "You have displayed superior skills in your training and were successful in retrieving the Commander. It is for these reasons we have decided to offer you the chance to be a part of another mission."

Kagome stood from her seat and handed a sealed envelope to each of the three seated before her. "We have received word from an inside source that Naraku is relocating to an underground facility just south of the compound you rescued me from."

Inuyasha opened his envelope as Kagome was speaking. Inside he found an aerial view map of the underground facility. At first glance the photo appeared to be of an empty clearing surrounded by forest but looking closer, Inuyasha could see the rise of the terrain at what must be the entrance of the facility with tire tracks leading to it. The second item in the envelope was a blueprint of the facility that was hidden beneath the forest.

"This facility is heavily guarded," Kagome continued, returning to her seat. "There are armed patrols in the surrounding forest and one main entrance which you can see on the map. The only other way inside is through the air vents hidden throughout the clearing."

"We will enter the compound through the vents," Kagome continued, pointed to an area on the map, "From there we make our way through the compound to Naraku's main chambers."

"Hold on a second," Inuyasha said, leaning forward in his seat. "You're talking about sending someone into the heart of Naraku's territory to assassinate him in his own office?"

"Yes. "

"I'm in." Inuyasha tossed his envelope onto the desk and leaned back in his chair. "Let's get rid of the bastard once and for all."

"The chances of returning from this mission are extremely low; I will not force you to take part." Kagome stood from her chair and looked at the three seated before her. "It is your choice whether or not you would like to be involved."

Sango looked at Inuyasha reclining in his chair and then back to the Commander. "I'll do it," she said firmly.

"Count me in," Miroku added, "might as well go out with a bang."

"So you have the three of us," Inuyasha said looking to Kagome, "Who exactly will be leading this operation.

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and faced her three volunteers, "Me."

"What?" Inuyasha exclaimed, leaping out of his chair. "You can't be serious!"

"Officer Takahashi," Kagome spoke sharply, raising her hand to Sesshomaru as he opened his mouth to discipline Inuyasha. "I'd like to speak to you in private."

Taking the hint, Sesshomaru moved from behind the desk to the door, holding it open to Miroku and Sango who looked shocked at their friend's sudden outburst. Kagome waited until the door had closed behind them before she spoke. "Inuyasha," she sighed, moving to take the empty chair beside him, "sit down please."

"This is ridiculous Kagome," he burst out, beginning to pace the office in frustration, "You're barely out of the hospital! Your body can't handle a mission like this. You spent weeks being beaten in a filthy hole for Christ's sake!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome barked, the authority in her voice making Inuyasha stop in his tracks. "I will decide what my body can and cannot handle. I am the Commander of this rebellion. I refuse to ask you to risk your life while I sit back in an office doing nothing."

Inuyasha let out a frustrated breath and ran a hand through his hair. "Kagome, don't do it," he sighed, looking into her eyes, "please don't do it."

Kagome stood and opened the office door. "You are dismissed Inuyasha," she said, her voice firm.

AAAA

Inuyasha glared across the gym at Kagome as she practiced her sparing with Sango. It had been four days since she had called them into Sesshomaru's office and he hadn't spoken to her since. The group of four had begun training for their assassination attempt the same day, working on their hand to hand combat. They had also been practicing manouvering through tunnels the same size as air vents to avoid any hitches during the assassination attempt. Kagome had always managed to pair herself with Sango for these drills, avoiding any form of communication with Inuyasha and during their briefings on the layout of the facility and the pathways they would be taking Kagome spoke only to Miroku and Sango, looking past Inuyasha as he sat stewing in his anger. Frustrated, Inuyasha turned back to the punching bag before him and began to release some of his pent up emotion.

'Stupid, stubborn, annoying woman,' he thought as he delivered a right hook to the bag, 'why the hell wont she listen to me.' Left hook, right hook, upper cut, round house kick. The bag rattled against its chain as Inuyasha hit it will all of his strength. 'Shit' Inuyasha thought as he finally stopped the bag's torment. He shook his head as he began to remove the wrappings on his hands and looked again towards the object of his frustration.

Kagome's small size was a definite advantage when it came to hand to hand combat. She moved swiftly, avoiding each of Sango's attempts to get her with a punch. Inuyasha watched as Sango threw a right hook that was easily blocked by Kagome and he felt his stomach drop to the floor when Sango caught Kagome directly in the ribs with a round house kick.

Kagome doubled over, falling to the ground clutching her rib cage in pain. In seconds Inuyasha had crossed the gym and was kneeling by her side.

"Shit, Kagome I'm so sorry," Sango exclaimed, concern for her companion etched in her face. "Your ribs, they haven't fully healed!"

"I'm fine," Kagome managed to breathe out, her words coming out in a sharp gasp. She struggled to hide the pain on her face as she shifted herself off of the floor. Inuyasha grabbed her arm and helped raise her to her feet.

"I'll take you to the hospital wing," Inuyasha said, moving to lift her into his arms.

"No," Kagome shrugged Inuyasha off and began to move slowly towards the door. "I said I was fine."

Inuyasha shook his head at her retreating form, 'Stupid, stubborn, pig headed woman!'

AAAA

The hallways were empty as Inuyasha made his way towards Kagome's room. She had disappeared after taking Sango's kick to her ribs and Inuyasha was getting worried. 'I told her she wasn't ready,' he thought, turning the last corner that led to her room. 'Damn woman's fresh out of hell and thinks she can handle this? Moron.'

He reached the door and led out a frustrated growl before raising his fist and knocking. "Kagome," he grumbled loudly, "It's me. I need to yell at you now."

Inuyasha heard shuffling on the other side of the door but received no reply. "I know you're in there," he growled, "I'm coming in."

Without invitation, Inuyasha opened the door and stepped inside. The room was dark but he could make out Kagome's form sitting on her bed. "Inuyasha," she muttered, "I'm really not in the mood."

Slamming the door behind him Inuyasha stormed inside and stood in front of her. "I really don't care," he yelled, the anger he had been trying to contain for the past four days bursting to the surface. "You need to listen to me. You cannot handle a mission like this, your body is too weak, and you haven't fully healed. You're going to get yourself killed."

"Don't treat me like a child!" Kagome yelled back, raising her angry gaze to lock with his. "I will not sit here and let you tell me what to do."

"You're being an idiot!" Inuyasha had never felt so frustrated in his life, why wouldn't she listen to him. "I'm not letting you walk into Naraku's freaking bedroom to get yourself shot!"

"Damn it Inuyasha, why won't you just leave me be!" Kagome leapt up from her bed but gasped at the sudden movement and clutched her injured ribs.

The pain on her face sobered Inuyasha instantly. His anger melted into concern and he was by Kagome's side in a second to ease her back onto her bed. "Kagome, you need to go to the hospital," he began, sitting himself down beside her.

Kagome sighed, "I already told you, I'm fine." She hissed, still cradling her injury.

"Take off your shirt."

"What?" Kagome looked at him in surprise.

"I said take off your shirt," Inuyasha repeated, as he grabbed the hem and started to lift. "Let's see the damage."

"Fine," Kagome grumbled, reluctantly allowing Inuyasha to help her remove the article of clothing, gasping in pain as she lifted her arm.

Kagome's sports bra allowed Inuyasha a full view of her small ribcage. His brow furrowed as he saw the large dark bruise that spanned her side. She was lucky if her ribs hadn't been cracked but the bruise looked painful enough.

Sighing Inuyasha tossed her shirt across the room. "You are an idiot."

Kagome glared at him, "Why do you care so much?" She asked. Suddenly aware that she wasn't wearing a shirt, Kagome crossed her arms across her chest.

"I don't know." Inuyasha admitted, looking at her with confusion and a bit of something else. "I hate seeing you in pain."

Kagome's glare softened as the man beside her raised his hand and lightly stroked the side of her face. Unconsciously she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, all of the feelings she had been trying to suppress for the man beside her coming to the surface. She shouldn't feel this way; they hadn't known each other anywhere near as long as she felt they had. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at Inuyasha, the emotions she was battling evident in her gaze.

Inuyasha felt a sudden surge of emotion and before he could think he leaned in to Kagome and gently pressed his lips to hers. He realized just what he had done and was shocked at himself for being so bold when he felt Kagome respond. She began to kiss him back.

Kagome felt herself melt into Inuyasha as the kiss began to grow deeper. All of the anger and frustration the pair felt turned to passion and Kagome tangled her hands in Inuyasha's hair to pull him impossibly close. His hands cupped her face and moved to her neck before he ran them down her back and across her sides. The pair gasped for breath as they poured out all of their feelings for each other into one kiss.

Inuyasha ran his hands over Kagome's sides, not fully believing what was happening. Lost in the kiss, Inuyasha's hand brushed against the bruise on Kagome's ribs causing her to hiss in pain and break the kiss.

"Shit," Inuyasha growled, his voice husky. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Kagome replied, shaking her head to regain some sort of conscious thought. She suddenly became aware of the way she and Inuyasha were tangled together and slowly removed her hands from his hair.

Inuyasha sighed and let his hands fall to his sides, "I'm sorry," he said, putting a hand through his hair, "I shouldn't have done that."

"No, don't apologize," Kagome placed her hand on his face and turned him towards her. "I didn't exactly stop you."

Inuyasha laughed and shook his head, "No I guess not," he placed his hands over Kagome's and lowered them away from his face. "I should go, you need to rest." He moved to stand when Kagome grabbed his arm.

"Wait," she said hesitantly as he turned to look at her. "Stay. Please. I can't sleep."

Inuyasha felt his insides twist with pain at the thought of Kagome lying awake every night, memories of what she had been through keeping her from sleep. He nodded and helped Kagome into her bed before he lay down beside her and held her against his chest. Neither of them spoke, they just lay there enjoying the comfort they brought each other. After a few minutes Inuyasha heard Kagome's breathing change as she drifted off to sleep and he pulled her closer.

'I'm screwed' he thought as he buried his face in her hair.


End file.
